Episode 8079 (23rd February 2018)
Plot It's Chas' birthday. Charity re-gifts the present Chas bought her for Christmas. Aaron and Robert have spent the night together. Aaron presents Robert with a house key whilst Robert produces their wedding rings from his wallet and they put them back on. Paddy takes Chas round to Tall Trees Cottage where Marlon has prepared a Mexican-themed spread. Chas attempts to smash the piñata and in the process, she falls over and injures her ankle. Joe returns for a business trip and tells Jimmy he's decided to sell the golf course development as it's too much trouble. Whilst Dr Cavanagh examines Chas' ankle, Paddy receives a call from work and rushes off. Dr Cavanagh reminds Chas she's missed an appointment for her contraceptive injection. Chas wrongly assumes she'll still be covered. Phil has been charged with blackmail and harassment, but as he denies it, the case will go to court. Although Tracy's name will be kept out the papers, David knows people will probably work things out, including Jacob. Chas returns to the pub to a surprise birthday party although Faith can see there's something on her daughter's mind. Tracy hates the thought of people finding out about her past and worries what Jacob will think. David decides they shouldn't tell Jacob unless they really have to. In the bathroom, Chas is taking a pregnancy test when Faith barges in. Chas tries to hide the test down her bra but Faith spots it and asks what is says. Chas hands the test to Faith who tells her she's going to be a mum again. Robert decides to take a few days off from the haulage which leaves Jimmy struggling to juggle his commitments at the haulage company as well as his work as Joe's executive assistant. Jimmy returns to Victoria Cottage to find someone standing in his living room although soon realises it's Rodney who's returned from Ibiza. Rodney explains he's going to be staying for a few days much to Jimmy's dismay. Liv returns home to find Robert at the Mill and questions what he's doing here. Robert explains he and Aaron are back together. Chas insists she can't have another baby although Faith suggests it could be the making of her and Paddy. Liv isn't happy that Aaron dumped Alex for Robert. Robert tells Liv he loves her like a sister and promises never let her down again. Meanwhile, at the pub, Aaron informs his family that he's reunited with Robert. Everyone is surprised how understanding Chas is. Charity believes Aaron is brave taking on another man's child whilst Paddy comments he'll be saying goodbye to his social life for the foreseeable. Faith tries to get someone to say something good about having a baby for Chas' benefit but instead Paddy lists off the bad points and comments he's happy being child free. Rodney tells Nicola and Jimmy about a woman named Misty he met in Ibiza. Nicola concludes Misty isn't real. When Aaron returns to the Mill, he finds Liv chasing Robert around the kitchen with a frying pan and shouting at him although they soon reveal it's a joke. Drunken Paddy has passed out on the couch so Sarah scrawls 'Paddy' on his forehead. After Sarah heads upstairs, Chas and Faith discuss the pregnancy, unaware Paddy is no longer asleep and has heard everything. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, corridor, bar and bathroom *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Home Farm - Office *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Cavanagh's office *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,880,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes